


undertale oneshots.

by candy_coated_eyes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Storyshift, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underfresh, Alternate Universe - Underswap, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, a bunch of skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/candy_coated_eyes
Summary: just a bunch of old undertale oneshots I wrote.discontinued.





	1. Chapter 1

Falling on top of someone is not something you would call friendly but, it seems to have saved you a bit. Seeing as that person is Papyrus, The Great and Terrible Papyrus.  
Who is really just your kind sweetheart.  
And here he is now!  
*Sweetling?! What are you thinking about?* PAPYRUS says.  
*You sweetsoul, just you, and how we meet! It is still a little funny.* you say. *How much I love you is funny as well.*  
Papyrus blushes orange. *I love you too sweetling, but you need to rest, seeing how you have a bad heart.* Papyrus said lifting you from the couch. *I love you my sweet!* you say. *But I love you more.* he replied.  
You kiss his cheek. He blushes more and carrys you to his room seeing as your room is still being constructed. *Sweet, you know you don't have to carry me! Hahah!* you say giggling. *I know, but I love to do it! And it's a job suitable for the GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!* PAPYRUS says as he lays you in his bed. *Sleep well my sweetling.* Papyrus says. *I will knowing that I am safe with you.* you say.   
Papyrus kisses you and turns off the light.  
*I love you my sweet, I will never leave you behind.*


	2. Chapter 2

Walking home with that skeleton who live across the street is always the highlight of your day.  
But today he was being hit and someone almost killed him. Your am going to the hospital today.  
How many times have you ended up there cause you stopped feeling?  
More then your want to admit.  
Blue, was a kind nice and very innocent little skeleton. He was also your crush.  
Maybe today you will tell him maybe not. Oh look, the hospital.  
You walk in and ask to see Sans.  
The nurse tells you to go up the elevator and down the hall to room 824 D.  
Going up the elevator you kept a sure in yourself that you will do fine, and he might even say yes.  
You really don't want to think about what would happen if he said no.  
You walk into his room with tears in your eyes and a frown on your face.  
He asks you, *Why are you frowning? Turn it upside down! Or make the smile right side up!*  
You ask Papyrus if you can have a moment alone with Sans and Papyrus goes ahead and walks outside the door, closing it for a bit.  
   
You ask Sans if he likes you.  
   
Sans says *Yeah!*  
   
You say, *I mean like, like like...*  
   
Sans takes a moment then pulls you onto the hospital bed.   
He kisses you! he says, I knew what you ment the first time! I love you too!  
He laughs and for once, you don't feel empty or sad or alone or misplaced, you feel like you finally got home.


	3. Chapter 3

Picking up the fallen trash bags I get screamed at bye the woman who owns the house. *Get the fnek back here when I talk to you, you stupid idio- ahhhhhh!* I look up to see her gone and a little bit of blue string. *Finally! I don't get why I have a thankless job. I only do my job.* I say scoffing before hopping back into the passenger side.  
*Yøūř nøt the-e-e ønlý øne with a thąnķlešš job. I might ju-u-ust steâł you. Héhěhēheə.*


	4. Chapter 4

When I said go I never meant away  
You ought to know the freaky games we play  
Could you forgive and learn how to forget  
Hear me as I'm calling out your name  
   
You called out as he walked away. Your voice as quite as the wind. You called.  
*I'll come back for you,* Grillby said. *I promise.*   
   
Firefly come back to me  
Make the night as bright as day  
I'll be looking out for you  
Tell me that your lonely too  
   
You waited. For weeks, mouths, years for him to bring you home. You moved for once since then. *Time to find Grill!* you said flying in the direction of the light you saw in the distance.  
   
Firefly come lead me on  
Follow you into the sun  
That's the way it ought to be  
Firefly come back to me  
   
Walking into Snowdin shivering you find at bar called 'Grillbys', knowing his name you walked in and tried to find him. He walked out the fire exit and dropped whatever he had in his hands. He ran to you.  
   
You and me  
We shared a mystery  
We were so close  
Like honey to the bee  
And if you tell me how to make you understand  
I'm minor in a major kinda way  
   
He clutches you tightly and brought you into the back. *Where were you! I ... I thought you died. Where?* he says shocked.  
   
Firefly come back to me  
Make the night as bright as day  
I'll be looking out for you  
Tell me that your lonely too  
Firefly come lead me on  
Follow you into the sun  
That's the way it ought to be  
Firefly come back to me  
   
You replied with *I stayed put. I waited. And now instead of you finding me, I found you.* You hugged him.   
   
Fly firefly through the sky  
Come and play with my desire  
Don't be long don't ask why  
I can't wait another night  
   
*I love you*


	5. Chapter 5

Walking home after patrol you were stopped by your boss, pupyrus. Tibia honest I have a crush on him.  
*y-n, I would ,u hum, lick to speak to you in private.*pupyrus asks.*sure, got nothing better to do.*I replied.  
he stalks off to the forest with you trailing behind him. After in the forest a good ways in, he stopped and shoved you against a tree. *y-n, I do not and will not regret my next few actions* he says. I just stand there mouth agape.  
.  
.  
.  
he kisses me And his hands fall to my waist.. then he starts to pet my (ima say purple) purple short cut fur. I remove my mouth from his and stutter out*s-s-sir! W-w-what are you doing?!* *I'm kissing you is that not clear?*he replies.*b-but why?*I stutter our. He just goes back to kissing me. He probs my mouth and I open it. He uses his tounge to explore every inch of my mouth. I moan lewdly. Why did I do that oh dear I hope he does not mind!!!  
he simply kisses more roughly and lovingly. Wait lovingly... HE LIKE ME!?I kiss back with a load of passion. He breaks the kiss. *I love you*he wispers lowly.*will you please be mine?*   
.  
a red and sharp bone is logged into my head and my health decreases.  
60/200 HP. I say quickly*I love you too, pupyrus.*  
tears streak down my face as one more and final bone launches at me.


	6. Chapter 6

 I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me, and I walk alone

Sitting in the antivoid I start to splatter paint ever where. I stomp amd splash and jump in it.  
I feel lonely... I start walking. I walk and walk and walk. With only my mind and my shadow to stay with.  
   
I walk this empty street  
On the boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one, and I walk alone

why am I alone. Where is everyone. I yell out*hello? Is anyone there?!*  
   
I walk alone, I walk alone  
I walk alone, I walk a-  
 I walk some more and get lost In my thoughts.  
I bump into someone.*off! Huh?! Who are you?*I say  
*i-i-I'm error... i-i-I heard you y-Y-yell...* error stutters out.  
   
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

*awwwwww! Cute! well I'm ink, What's your favorite thing to do?* I ask the cute skeleton next to me.  
*I like to knit and sew and croshey!(how the crap do you spell that?!)* he states proudly!  
   
I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

He turns away from me and on occasion turns his head like he is doing something. I pull out my sketchbook and start to draw error. He is really cute... wait cute. Do I like him? I think so.  
   
Read between the lines  
"What's fucked up?" and "Everything's all right"

I hear him turn around and I am almost done with the sketch.   
a small doll version of me and him are thrown onto my page.*they are for you!*error says slightly flushed(he's blushing)  
   
n Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone

I pick them up and swing them around.*cute!*  
I hear him mumble something but I can't quite make it out,  
   
I walk alone, I walk alone  
I walk alone, I walk a-

*wphuh? What did you say? I didn't quite hear you!*I tell him.  
he flushes more and says*I said, NOT AS CUTE AS YOU...*  
I blush my bright blush  
   
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone  
I walk alone, I walk a-

*thay are cute, but... I think I'd rather have the real one!*I say just be fore kissing him.  
   
I walk this empty street  
On the boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a-

He kisses back and I find he tastes very nice in fact, I don't want to stop. But I do.  
   
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

*I love you error*  
*love you m-more*


	7. Chapter 7

You walk home one day with your favorite blueberry!*sans! Can I kish you again?*you yell hyperly!  
blueberry replies just as happily*yes you may my datefriend!* you kiss sans on the teeth.  
a slightly older guy walks over and says flirtily*you could do so much better ya bish! How about try me for a size?* *no thank yo-*you try and reply but are interrupted by the man forcing his tounge down  your throat.  
a bright blue arua surrounds him and places him in a ally way where a few screams are heard before everything dies down. You sit on the ground shakeing and whimpering while blueberry holds onto you.*it's okay now y-n! The bad guy is gone! Do you want me to carry you?*he says soothingly. *y-yeah, I , I would like that.* you being shorter then blue climbed on his back and he took off.

the next day the police found that man stabbed threw completely with bones. They have no ideas on what to do.  
(wow past me... this is bad....)


	8. Chapter 8

Looking at the knife with somebody's blood on it you look at your wrists so cleanly healed that no scars show.  
*let's paint them red* you wisper dragging your knife across your wrist drawing a open eye.  
the eye turned red with blood.  
you start to draw a smile on your thigh.*y-y/n? What are y-you doing?*stuttered a familiar voice.  
you turned around to reveal pupyrus. He would never love you now your mind hissed at you.  
you completed the smile and tried to start on a killing cut but pupyrus took your knife away.*y/n?why?why are you doing this? Your beautiful?*he says blushing bright orange. You say*cause I'm a worthless shit pile.*  
he drops to the floor and wraps his arms around you. *well then, I'm just going to have to date a piece of poop!*he states.  
he kisses you! He asks*will you please stop this, I love you.*  
*i... I will. I promise you.*you say determinedly.  
he chuckles and kisses you again and thinks, don't make me go therw the pain again.


	9. Chapter 9

Walking around the multiiverse coding you spot core!frisk and wave.  
*hello firewall, have you seen any errors around?*core asks. *not really. Been in the look out for viruses today. Been hunting the underfresh infection *you replied. *okay, just don't hurt error sans. He is crazy. But once you get to him he will be nice as far as I've seen.*Core says. *error?sans. You mean the unfinished sans! His creator died.   
he will be fine. But I'll talk to him. His creator(note. None of this is cannon. I am running on a fake story here!) Died meny years ago but was very kind.*you explain to core what error was supposed to be. *so , he. He. He isn't evil. He is just alone. I wish I could help him.*core says sadly. You don't hear that cause you have already left to head to the antivoid.   
-you arive-  
*helooooooooo! Anyone here?*you yell out hoping to get errors attention. Meny blue strings try and grab you only to go therw. *hmmmmmm,whý čáńť I ğřāb yõu¿*error says. *cause I'm a firewall. I'm power fuller then you and I know why you don't have a universe.*you say cetching his attention. *w-w-what to do yoöu meaň?!* he asks panicing. *I am sorry to say your creator died when they were making you.*you say monotonously.*they made one other, ink. He is sorta kind the replacement for your brother. She never had time to finish your world. Core said they thought you were evil. They care but, they do not know what to do.*you say as monotonously as you can.  
*you me-e-ean, that. The antivoid is just the unmade vision of my universe and I have a BROTHER!!!*error says shocked


	10. Chapter 10

Walking home you bumped into pupyrus.*yawn*hello boo.* you say sleepily.  
*hello sweeting. are you tired? shall I carry you home*he say picking you up.  
you cuddle closer to papyrus. he blushes.  
\------at home-----papyrus pov-----  
I walk inside my room and look at y/n who is in my arms. absolutely adorable.  
I lay down on my bed and she spreads herself across my torso.*i love you...*I say*love you too doo*she mumbles.  
I grab a blanket only to feel a certain sweeting crawl in my ribcage. *sweetling?! what are you-..... shes asleep...*I say...  
I sigh falling asleep myself.


	11. Chapter 11

Walking among the code I spotted core!frisk in witch I hid from them. I crawled in a different direction. I bumped into someone.*huh???* I said looking up.  
a sans was standing there.*hello!  
 I'm ink! whats your name!*he asks cheerfully. I sit down and say*my names y/n but I prefer being called glitch*  
he holds out a hand and I talk it. he pulls me into a hug!!!!  
error!*p!please let go of me!!!!!* I stutter loadly.he lets go and I jump backward a bit. *Sorry, I don't like being touched!* I explain.*okay sorry!*he says.*are you okay glitch?*  
*yeah, why?im a incomplete. my creator died...*i say monotonously  
he hugs me again.*me too. my creator died...want to be friends?*

(this links bad to another one of the oneshots)


	12. Chapter 12

Flying the underground I died in I found a new little guy. he is so cute! wish he could see- huh! he is looking and waveing at me!? I think ill go up to him... I walk toward the strange skeleton.*hello mister I'm the sensational sans!*sans said. *you... you can see me?*I ask. *you mean no one can see you?! that sucks1 well you can follow me around if you want!!* he say excitedly!*are you sure I can?!  cause I don't want to be a bother...*I say shyly...*you so would not!!!*he says trying to cheer me up.*o-okay! I'm y/n!*I say being filled with courage!!*he ha! I takle hug him. WAIT, I can touch him too! yay!he picks me up and runs off. I cant wait!*mweh he he! what shall we do Y/N!?*blue berry says!  
*can we play a game?* i ask. *yeah!* he replies pulling out scrabble. we set up the game and start playing.  
i win.  
*yay! I win! he he he! but what do I win?*I say a bit flirty.*a kiss from the sensational sans!*he says happily.  
he leans in and places his teeth on my lips. I blush and kiss back.  
*I love you y-n!*  
I love you too sans. thank you for seeing me*


	13. Chapter 13

I walk into the skele bros house again. Empty. Like always. Why did frisk kill everyone? Why?why even the kind and lazy pupyrus... I hear the door open and turn around to come face to chest with a ribcage.  
*pap?....* I say in a whisper.*y/n.*pupyrus says as he falls to his knees hugging me.*I thought you died* we said in unison.  
 he kisses me.  
I kiss back.


	14. Chapter 14

Sneaking up behind sans post you..get caught by his magic as he cuddles you? *why the fuck sans.....*you say glareing forward.*wub u y-n*sans mumbles in his sleep hugging you tighter.*w-what the crap?!.. well I love you too ya sleepy idiot*you say blushing.sans wakes up right ater you fall aseep.*wait what?! kid? no y-n?! did I... gosh damn it!!!!*he says picking you and shortcutting to his room.*luv ew snas..*  you mutter snuggling closer to sasns. *gosh damn y-n , your lucky I love you....*he states he sits down and falls asleep with you. I take a picture of you two and post it all over undernet.


	15. crack

Dancing in the antivoid you see error hop therw one of his portal thingies! *error! he he he! wuv you*you say skipping over to him and kissing his cheek.he pulls you closer to him*LOVE you too my favorite glitch*error replies laughing.  
all of a sudden you are pulled away by something.*he he he -OOFF! error! h-help!*you call out. errors strings grab onto you and pull you into a soft grip.  
*what?! error let the poor girl go!*a new sans said.*oh, and for you human I'm ink!*! oh, his name is ink? I don't like him. They are both yelling at each other*WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP BEFRE I SLAP YOU BOTH WITH A FRYING PAN!!!!!*you shout and summon your frying pan out of nowhere.ink and error stare at you. you start to cry. error rushes over to you and tries to calm you. ink throws up ink.*im leaveing till I figure out what the hell just happened*ink says leaving.


	16. Chapter 16

Chara held your hand as you both walked past the meny piles of dust.*y-y/n... where are we going?*chara asks.  
*somewhere that sans won't find us*you reply pulling them along the water in water fall. You lift them up onto a ledge and then climb up yourself. You crawl into a small cave entrance and chara follows. it opens up to a very large new cavern with a open ceiling of in one area it and gems refractive the light of the sun to make it plenty bright n the day and just dark enough to sleep at night. Chara gasps and runs around laughing.*this is amazing y/n!* you sit down in one of the soft patches of moss.* i know. I live here.* you say looking at the sky. Chara crawls over to you and lays on your stomach.*y/n... are we going to be okay?* chara asks and cuddles you. *yes we will be char..*you say day dreaming.  
*I love you y/n*  
*I LOVE you too chara.*


	17. Chapter 17

Walking around you spot your favorite dj, nabstabot, yeah he killed you... but still you died in a amazing way! wait is he? can he still SEE you?! he can! eeeeeeee1 you wave at him and he makes a wave to you! meny girls fan fight over who he waved to. ha ha ha...  
after the show**********  
you see him wave you towars him and he walks into his dressing room.  
you follow.  
*hello! whats your name ghosty bro!!!* he says *ummmm.. y/n... I'm a big fan of yours... he he! its nice to meet you with out you hurting me......*you say shyly.  
*whar?! when I hurt yo bro!* he says in disbelief  
*I am... the human you killed a few days ago.. I just am... I am y/n the human* you say.  
 he grabs your hand and hugs you.*i am I am so very sorry!* he exclaims hugging you tightly.  
*I am going to have undyne make you a body! and that is final!*he says determined.  
___after a few weeks of nonstop translating to undyne ____  
*okay, now all we need to do is for her to bind to the soul- oh look she has! napstar!*undyne shouts.  
*umm... h-hi!*you say smileing.  
[else where, where the fuck did that soul gooooo!* toriel]  
*woop! can I do something? cause I am !*napstablook runs in and kisses you.  
*napstar-* you kiss back happily.


	18. Chapter 18

   
You've been acting awful tough lately  
Smoking a lot of cigarettes lately  
But inside, you're just a little baby  
It's okay to say you've got a weak spot  
You don't always have to be on top  
Better to be hated   
Than lived loved loved for what your not

walking into pupyruses room you see him on his bed crying. You rush over to him and hug him*hun... it's okay... i am right here... I won't leave you alone*you say softly.he tries to push you away*sweetling, I don't want you to see me like this!* he says. *I won't leave you hunny... your mine and I'm yours, therw the high and the low* you smothered him in love.  
   
You're vulnerable, you're vulnerable  
You are not a robot  
You're lovable, so lovable  
But you're just troubled

he tries to push you away once more*go away, I don't need help. It was only a nightmare!!! I'm fine sweetl-*you interrupted him with a sweet kiss.  
   
Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot  
Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot  
*papy. Just because I'm a robot does not mean I have no emotions. Cause I love you* you state.  
   
You've been hanging with the unloved kids  
Who you never really liked and you never trusted  
But you are so magnetic, you pick up all the pins  
Never committing to anything  
You don't pick up the phone when it ring, ring, rings  
Don't be so pathetic, just open up and sing

*let me in.* he pulls you closer and crys into your shoulder.  
   
I'm vulnerable, I'm vulnerable  
I am not a robot  
You're lovable, so lovable  
But you're just troubled  
*sweetling....*pupyrus says.  
*yes?....*you ask.  
*I love you...* he says.  
   
Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot  
Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot  
   
Can you teach me how to feel real?  
Can you turn my power on?  
Well, let the drum beat drop  
   
Guess what? I'm not a robot  
Guess what? I'm not a robot  
   
Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot  
Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot  
Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot  
Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot

*I love you too pupyrus*


	19. Chapter 19

Where are my eyes?  
Where is my lip?  
Why is here a place  
cold darkness here?

*sans?* you called out into the shifting void of nothingness  
*yes sweetsoul?*sans replied

There are children playing  
in a mirror.  
laughter does not leave under the  
labyrinth

8can you show me color again?* you ask holding out your hands.  
*of corse my love*he says getting a hot rock. He places the rock in your hands. *that is red*he says removeING the rock.

Red blood gets my body wet.  
And who is killing me?

me then places a icecube in your hands.*this is blue* he says removeING it from your hands.

Where is my hair?  
Where is my foot?  
Why is here a place cold darkness here?

he places a fluffy peice of cotton in your hands.*white*

want to feel warmth of  
skin gets wet as having got wet  
and rain.  
And who is killing me?

He kisses you.it is soft and moveing.*that is green*  
*and gray is the nothingness*he says pulling away.  
you sigh and relax onto your soft hospital bed.*thank you sans*you say.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR YOUNG READERS

Don't know anything about you So close, just a touch away Your love hits me like no other They say I'm a true believer

 

walking out of church and into your boyfriends house you hear his normal cackling as he rushes downstairs to your side.

 I know something's taking over now I wanna run but I don't know how You just crossed my border now Just a kiss away.

you sigh as he picks you up careful not to cut you with his sharp claws.

Give me a break I'm melting away You're so dangerous Or is it too late? Gotta know what's on your mind I'm out of control Cause you want it all You're so dangerous

he kisses you and you kiss back.

My biggest mistake I'm blinded by your eyes Dangerous I'm out of control Don't you push it to the limit Cause you know I'm hungry for your touch

*papyrus dear, please! I don't want to half to wash this dress from bloodstains from this dress again! he hehe!* you say giggling.*can you put some extra eyeballs in my spaghetti tonight. the pastor was even more more suspishous of me this week*you ask as he sets you down

No doubt, I wanna be your lover They say, just a pretender I know something's taking over now I wanna run but I don't know how You just crossed my border now Standing face to face Give me a break I'm melting away You're so dangerous Or is it too late?

*of corse my cross*he says running to the kitchen,

Gotta know what's on your mind I'm out of control Cause you want it all You're so dangerous My biggest mistake I'm blinded by your eyes Dangerous

poping out your fake eyeballs to show your empty black sockets. * now I can let my sins bleed again*

I'm out of control Cause you want it all You're so dangerous My biggest mistake I'm blinded by your eyes

you head off to eat with you two favorite monsters.


	21. Chapter 21

Walking with sans you fell over and into onion-sans pool.*fuck....* you died again....  
sans hugged you. That was the only plus. The one person who keeps me going. Sans. You refuse to speak but..... your loosing determination...... maybe just this once..... before you loose all your will to life....*s-sans... I love... you...* you said on your last dieing breath.  
sans pumped all he could into his healing powers to get you to wake but you would not. You had died forever. Nothing left but a few flowers. Sans sat beside you till he was turned to dust. Funny thing is...... he got a new flower........


	22. Chapter 22

Texting a xoxox on my last story I chuckle silently. They never will learn why I don't make cartoons. I'm mute and disabled. Knock knock! Oh that must be ink! I limp over to the door smiling. I wave and smile at him as he walks in.*so m/n... after 3 years of dating I want to ask you something........*ink says kneeling and holding a small box.blushing a tilt my head. Is this what I think it is.*m/n will you marry me?*ink asks smileing. I smile covering my mouth. I mouth yes yes yes crying but he is not watching me but my hands. They are making X O X O. He stands kissing my Hands over and oxer! I blush trying to calm my blush but cant. I smile and kiss ink happily!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crack

Sitting in this cage waiting for them to open the doors I heard the cheering of the crowd and the thumping get music. I'm ready to dance and I'm stuck in a cage.....  
wait maybe..  
I start to cling to the bars and do flips jumping from bar to bar Im  smiling and fall out the cage but I just keep dancing and someone dances with me. Probably mettaton. The crowd cheers more as I twist and turn my Body to dance.   
Someone asks, WOULD YOU KISS A KILLER ROBOT?,*YES YES I WOULD* i reply smileing. he grabs me kissing me. The crowd goes wild and the curtainso draw. He pulls me away ranting about good shows and stuff.  
I just follow him dazed from the STATIC kiss.


	24. Chapter 24

Mettaton walked over to me and picked me up nuzzle in my neck*love what is it?what for do you wish?*I ask him. He replies*just to be in your fabulous preasance y-n.*  
I giggle and hug him*okay my love.*I say.

he sits down and wraps himself around me. I giggle and smoother him in kisses.*ooh darling kisses my one true weakness!*he gasps playfully.  
I laugh and smoother him even more.*i* I say inbetween kisses*love.* *you*

he laughs and smileso going into recharge as I fall asleep  myself.

*I don't mind being his.  
aND I know he loves being mine.  
so I'm never letting go.....*


	25. Chapter 25

Walking to my little patch if light I tend to my flowers.  
I hear footsteps.*who's there?*  
*names fresh!what's yours?*fresh said.  
*I'm y/n*I say turning around.*y/n of the delight*  
he grins and bows. *it's a pleasure malady* he says in mock cutesy.  
I giggle and walk over to him raising him from  his bow.*the feeling is mutual sir fresh*I say chuckling slightly.  
he blushes and smiles wider.*so where are we exactly?*he ask looking around.  
*well the universe is after tale but this is the monster save screen.*I reply smileing.  
he nods.*well is okay if I make this my home cause everyone else hates me for some reason.*he asks scratching his he embarrassed. *OF CORSE!* I yell jumping exitedly.  
he looks at me and Smiles softly saying.*thank you dude.*


	26. Chapter 26

I sit in my room biteing my thumb trying not to cry as this.. vortex of sadness stirs in my stomach.  
I cry silently with nothing more then strained air come in out of my throat.  
I hear music come by my room.*duddet... yah in there?*he asks worridly.  
I laugh and nod*yeah I'm fine,just tired!*I sound slightly fake but pull off the happy act. He opens the door and sees me running to my side*buddy... you shouldn't be doing this.... come to napsta.....*he is opens his arms a small frown on his beautiful face. I schoot closer into his lap and he wraps his arms around me turning off his cooling system warming my cold body up.*napsta..... do you belive in me.....*I ask quietly. He nods kissing my forehead.  
adoring you.  
he kisses my cheek.  
needing you.  
he kisses my lips.  
wanting you.  
*n-napsta!w-what?*I hide my face blushing and burying my head in my sleeves.  
he laughs and keeps kissing me a cording to that one meme I showed him.  
by the time he stops I'm a blushing stuttering mess spewing bad things about me.  
he presses a finger to my lips and smiles*love,you know.. your the most perfect person to me... and I'd trade you for nothing. You are priceless. My little speaker. Never doubt my love for you. Cause its endless*he says as I look at him in awe.  
I hug him and bawl my eyes out.  
he sits there wispering wonderful things and dream and hopes that build me back up.  
I pull away and smile.  
napsta?  
yes love?  
I wouldn't trade you for


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually like this one....

Everyone kept saying I should go to death valley. Is that a place appeantly. Well,this is pretty nice actually.  
wait a second..... why is the a girl tending to flowers in death valley? Sighs. I walk over to her and she sits there unassuming."hey,what are you doing?" She jumps and falls on her face in her attempts to get up. "Oh,u-um.... I tend to the flowers here everyday... I live nearby.... welll... it's outside the valley...."she stutters on and on finally settling down and facing me. I liked her nose(yes he likes your nose).  
"Well,I'd like to keep my name secret but you can call me la flor. So how are you today?" She asked.  
"I'm good,this place is very nice I do belive this is called deaths Valley?" I say sitting down and then shrugging.  
"My name is sams,I'm the god of death." I smile. She looks at me then giggles" oh,okay... it's a bit silly for me to say that but..... death likes death valley... " we both Crack smiles before breaking down into laughter.  
"Oh,my gosh... la flor... that is the worst... joke... ever! " I manage out before breaking down into laughter again.we both manage to calm down and she goes off for a moment. Where is she going...  
she comes back a few minutes later with a small bunch of flowers. I look at her strangely."what are you doing with those?"   
"These flowers are called deaths flowers..... well not men come back from getting them I know a place where they grow alot....." she says. She comes over to me and carefully places them in the inside of my cloak. She pulls away and I see....  
the flowers aren't dieing.  
I look at her again before I breakdown crying. She looks all alarmed and stutters out apologies asking what's wrong.  
"no tings wrong... but... I just found my flower...." I say smiling at her."do you mind if I come visit this place again?"  
"not at all sans. You can come visit this place anytime you want. Can't promise I'll be here at night though." She says giving each other heartfelt looks we part ways planing for meting again.


	28. Chapter 28

Sans walked there the forest calling your name* golden!? Where are you?! Please come out!  
He quiets down and hears sniffleing* he runs to you and cries a little at the sight of you.* sweetheart.....  
he goes to you and he as your wrists as you slice at them violently* he removes the blade from your hands and tosses it into a tree shattering ir* you wiser out*I can't I can't...  
he looks at you softly and soghs* yes you can... tour wonderful.... you maDE the entire underground kind.... you had me fall in love with you.... yes you can.  
He cups your cheek staring into your eyes before kissing you deeply*  
you can because you are the amazing you.....


	29. Chapter 29

I walk down a path most unknown

 

it is dark as the darkest black

 

I see someone walking toward me....  
they ee me and look as shocked as I am  
they call out,please don't run away  
I don't know why but I go to him  
he puts a hand on my head and crys slightly  
he hugs e and says  
please don't leave.....

 

 

I choose

 

[leave?]      [don't leave]


	30. Chapter 30

I cry in a ball not making a sound so papy wont hear me....  
I keep crying the voices in my head noting all my negative traits...  
why does papy even like me?....  
i hear a shuffle and see pupyrus wake up. His jagged teeth let out a sigh as he gets outa bed. He checks the time and knows I'm not supposed to be awake. He looks around and to his superise he spots me. Im in a corner crying in the darkness of the room.  
he rushes over and picks me up, he says softly "sweetling... whats wrong?".  
i nuzzle into his chest and whisper"...nothing... just insecurities....".  
he looks at me long and hard. He relaxes and brings me to bed."you dont need to be insecure sweetling, amd if you are, don't ever question why i love you,because to me, you make my world go round" he says into my ear.  
i sniffle and hug him crying aloud. He hugs me back wispering small words of comfort. I hug him tighter.  
suddenly i stop feeling so bad. Everything felt light. Papy looked st me as i slowly let the tear wade off to another somewhere.  
he smiles softly.   
i smile at him. He lays us both down me hugging him and him holding me. We fall asleep that way.


	31. Chapter 31

You sit in your cell like room. yous scared of whatever HE MIGHT do to you. he walks in and chuckles at your fearful face.  
he smiles at you and comes in, he begins to talk" you may already know who I am but ill tell you my name anyway. I'm nightmare, your my prisoner and eternal source of fear.". he exits and you look away. he frowns at you soul color. "it seems that your really tired. sleep NOW."  
he orders you. you lay down and close your eyes tears slip out of your eyes and he frowns more. he wonders inside , why do I feel so strange around this thing?  he goes and sorts threw his books searching up this feeling.  he frowns and sighs at what he finds. he goes back to you. "get up."  
he grabs your arm and pulls you up. you open your eyes and he looks into them. he simply hugs you and you close your eyes. you both disappear rom the guards sight. they shrug and go back to guarding the cells.


	32. thats the last of them... sorry.

no moreee! sorry the end! nope nada.


End file.
